


Thy Distant Fire by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Thy Distant Fire by LaylahSummary: Luck is fourteen when he begins to worry that there is, in fact, something really wrong with him. The boys at school are all talking about girls — and Luck…Luck has nothing to add to the conversation.





	Thy Distant Fire by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thy Distant Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Thy Distant Fire

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Luck/Claire

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Underage

 **Summary** : Luck is fourteen when he begins to worry that there is, in fact, something really wrong with him. The boys at school are all talking about girls — and Luck…Luck has nothing to add to the conversation.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038)

 **Length** 0:13:00

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Thy%20Distant%20Fire%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
